Before Her Time
by TheFireGirl
Summary: Bella went hiking alone in the woods that day and came across Laurent in the Meadow. What if the wolves arrived too late? What if the end of Bella's life was much to similar to Rosalie's than anyone wanted? New Moon AU. Used to be called "What If..."
1. Bitten

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, so sadly I do not own Twilight.**

***** This story was originally titled What If? *****

**This story is a New Moon AU, and there are direct quotes from the book in the first part of this chapter. All Rights for the books and the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

"Bella?" he asked, looking much more astonished than I felt.

"You remember." I smiled. I shouldn't be so happy to see him here, but he was my last connection to the vampire world. The last reminder to what I could never have, not anymore.

"I didn't expect to see you here." He said, strolling toward me, his expression bemused.

"Isn't it the other way around? I do live here. I thought you'd gone to Alaska."

He stopped about ten paces away, cocking his head from side to side. His face was the most beautiful face I'd seen in what felt like an eternity. I studied his features with a strangely greedy sense of release. Here was someone I didn't have to pretend for—someone who already knew everything I could never say.

"You're right," he agreed. "I did go to Alaska. Still, I didn't expect… When I found the Cullen place empty, I thought they'd moved on."

"Oh." It took me a second to compose myself, and Laurent waited with curious eyes. "They did move on."

"Hmm," he murmured. "I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?"

I smiled wryly. "Something like that."

"So how are things working out in Denali? Carlisle said you were staying with Tanya?"

The question made him pause. "I like Tanya very much," he mused. "And her sister Irina even more…I've never stayed in one place for so long before, and I enjoy the advantages, the novelty of it. But, the restrictions are difficult… I'm surprised that any of them can keep it up for long." He smiled at me conspiratorially. " Although sometimes I cheat. She won't be happy about this."

"About what?" I said eagerly, inviting him to continue. He was glaring into the trees, away from me. I used his distraction to take a step back.

"About me killing you," he answered in a seductive purr.

"Please," I gasped.

Laurent shook his head, his face kind. "Look at it this way, Bella. You're very lucky I was the one to find you."

"Am I?" I asked, taking another step back.

Laurent followed, lithe and graceful.

"Yes," he assured me. "I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise. Oh, I'll lie to Victoria about that later, naturally, just to placate her. But if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella…I swear you'd be thanking me for this."

He started walking toward me, but stopped suddenly. His face turned into a sadistic grin. "In fact, why don't we have a little bit of fun first."

I could only manage to take another two steps back before he was there, his hands grabbing at me, like vices. I struggled, but it only made him squeeze me tighter. His hands slowly started moving, lower and lower down my back. I still struggled to move, but to no avail. I could feel his breath on my neck and his hands where nobody's had ever been before, not even Edward's. _I love you, Edward,_ I thought, as painful as it was. It shouldn't matter now, not when I was about to die.

I tried to not focus on the sounds around me; I tried not to cringe as I heard my shirt being torn open and my jeans ripping. I didn't feel, touch or see what was happening to me. I didn't even wince as I heard a bone in my leg crack, or as I felt a rib crack. I just waited until he was finished.

When he was, he taunted me. "Now wasn't that fun?" he asked sadistically. I didn't even dignify that with a response. I just watched, through narrowed eyes as Laurent lowered his head and sunk his teeth into my throat. My last thought was of thankfulness, grateful that my misery would finally end.

I could already feel the familiar burning throughout my body from the all-consuming flames when he pulled away, distracted. I had to look then. My eyes scanned the meadow, searching for the interruption that had extended my death by a few seconds. At first I saw nothing, and my gaze flickered back to Laurent. He was retreating now, and I looked around again curious.

Then I saw it; a huge black shape eased out of the trees, and stalked deliberately toward the vampire. It was enormous—as tall as a horse, but thicker, much more muscular. The long muzzle grimaced, revealing a line of dagger-like incisors. A grisly snarl rolled out from between the teeth, rumbling across the clearing like a prolonged crack of thunder. There were four more standing behind it too.

Without any sign that I could detect, the wolves all charged at Laurent. He didn't make it very far, and I say his head come off when the russet brown wolf pounced on him. Soon the wolves, and what was left of Laurent were out of my sight.

I was alone, alone with the burning, alone with the pain. Could it not just hurry up, I wanted to die. My mind was slowly giving in to it, the fire. I tried to process what had happened. Laurent had bitten me, but I wasn't dead. He hadn't killed me, which meant…that I had venom in me. I was changing into a vampire. For a second, hope washed over me before it could be replaced with sadness and fear. I had always wanted to be a vampire, with my family, with Edward. But he no longer wanted me, and his family had to respect that. Now I was going to be a vampire, but everything was wrong. I was alone, and I was wishing that I could just die.

Before I completely lost consciousness, I tried to remember what I knew about transformations. I knew that they lasted about three days, and I knew that I had to be as quiet as possible. I also knew that my human memories would fade, so as painful as it was, I tried to keep all memories of the Cullen's running through my mind. Although it hurt, I also knew that I never wanted to forget about what had happened in my human life because of them. As much as they had caused pain and suffering, they also brought the most joyous and happiest memories too. When I could no longer hold it off any longer, I finally let the burning consume me.

**Hello my Lovely Readers! Please REVIEW and let me know what you think!**

**Until next time,  
TFG**


	2. Burning

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight. That right belongs to the one and only Stephanie Meyer. **

**This is just a short chapter. It used to be part of the previous one, and then it was part of the next chapter, but I thought that it disrupted the flow of the story too much. So, it became it's own chapter. Enjoy!**

Fire. Burning. That was all I felt as I lay, silent and unmoving in the meadow. I could hear the venom rushing through my body, feel as it slowly repaired my leg and ribs. I could hear my heart beating, and for a while I focused on that, because I was aware that it would only beat for so much longer.

I also thought about vampires, and what I knew. As painful as I was, I spent my time running through every memory I had of the Cullen's and of Edward. Even more that that however, I forced myself to think of Laurent, and everything else that he did to me. Every bone he had broken, and every silent tear that he had caused. Everything he had taken from me in a matter of minutes. It hurt, but I never wanted to forget what happened to make me an eternal being. And, however I might hide it, I knew that deep down I was affected by what had happened more that I was letting on. I wasn't going to dwell on it later, but I knew that it was not simply a 'forget and move on' type of situation.

I tried to think of happier thoughts, times that I has spent with Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and even Rosalie. My family, or as close to what I had for one, even if they didn't feel the same way anymore. I left out one person for obvious reasons.

Sometimes, I drifted. Lost in my thoughts or the burning. I tried to think about what would happen next, after I woke up. I was alone, and I honestly had no idea what to do. I stopped thinking of this after awhile, because it made me panic even more. I would decide when I woke up. I remembered Jasper using the word nomad once; maybe I would become a nomad.

I could hear my heart beating faster all of a sudden, I wondered if it was almost over. I hoped so; I was ready for it to be done. I couldn't hear anything over the sounds of my own heart, not that I could hear much of what was going on around me either. I focused on my heart, counting the beats. Thump. Thump. Thump. It was almost over.

As caught up in my hearts last sounds as I was, I didn't hear as something ran up close to me and dropped something a few feet from where I lay. I didn't hear it as it ran back to the other side of the meadow. I also didn't hear as it let out one last agonizing howl.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Silence.

I opened my eyes for the first time and looked around. I was a Vampire.

**Hello my Lovely Readers! I really hope you have enjoyed the story so far. As I said before, this was just a short chapter so that I didn't interrupt the flow of the story. Please let me know what you thought, and leave a REVIEW!**

**Until next time,**

**TFG**


	3. Awake

**Disclaimer: I can only wish that I own the Twilight and all its wonderful characters. But, in reality that right belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

I opened my eyes, really seeing for the first time in my life. I could see everything, the moss on trees over a hundred feet from me, each individual blade of grass and droplets of water on many of the leaves. It must have just rained, I thought.

I could smell everything, hear everything. It was like a new world had just opened up to me. I thought of what else I knew vampires could do. My mind jumped to their, our, super strength. There was a rock close to me, so I picked it up. Something that I defiantly would not have been able to do previously. What surprised me however was not that I was capable of doing it, but that it felt so light. The rock, which must have weighed over 40 Ibs, only felt like a feather to me.

I also thought of the speed, and I was soon laughing as I zipped around the meadow in all directions in the span of a few short seconds. I smiled for the first time in a long while.

My brain was also processing things so quickly, able to handle many different trains of thought all at once. Vampire. Laurent. Wolves. What he did to me. What I should do know. I was capable of thinking of each of these individually, yet all together too.

My sight zoned in on a backpack that was only feet from me. It smelled repulsive, but I sensed that it was important. Curious, I reached for the bag. There was a note pinned to the opening. It only took my new eyes and mind seconds to read it.

_Bella,_

_Your name is Bella Swan, and you are 18 years old…_

I thought about that, puzzled. I knew my name, and my age. Who in the world would leave me something telling me that? I read on.

_I'm sorry; I don't really know what to say. You are a vampire, which I assume you know because of you attachment to the Cullen's. We, the Quileute tribe have a treaty with them. We are werewolves, and you are our natural enemy. The Cullen's do not feed off of humans, so we allow them to live. _

_Your father had always been a friend to many of the people in our tribe, so in his honor; we will not kill you if you also do not feed in the traditional way. We will know if you do. Enclosed is a map of the land showing our borders, do not cross them and do not return or the results will not be pleasant. _

My head was a mess. Not wolves, werewolves. No, humans'…human wolves? It also appeared that they could defeat a vampire. And the Quileute's, I thought of Jake for a second. Was he a wolf? Would that explain his behavior? It said not to return, did they expect me to leave Forks forever? I looked down at the last paragraph.

_We have taken care of your dad and truck. We made it look like you were involved in one of the recent bear attacks. There are also some clothes and a few things from your room in the bag. Good Luck Bella, we are sorry we could not stop this from happening to you._

_Goodbye,  
Sam Uley-Chief _

Sam. I recognized that name. It took me a few seconds to sort through my muffled human memories. It looked like I was seeing everything though a veil. The memory suddenly came to me, although it was pretty fuzzy. I remembered that Sam was the one who had found me in the woods after the Cullen's had left. I also remembered Jacob telling me how Sam was in some sort of gang with some of the other La Push boys. I smirked; I guess I knew what type of gang it really was.

I thought about what else the note had said. They had faked my death. I was thankful for this, but sad when I realized that my life as I had known it was now over. I could never go back. I thought of Charlie. I would never be able to see him again. I hoped he would get through this. He was strong, so I had faith.

I looked back at the letter, and then in the bag; they had also put in a few things from my room. I wasn't much, just a few of my favorite books, but I didn't really read anymore. I hadn't touched any of them since he had left, but the gesture was nice.

They had also said they had put in clothes. I looked down at myself and realized that I was still naked. My thoughts turned to what had happened and Laurent. I could feel some anger and bitterness coming over me, and my vision turned red for a second. I took some deep, unneeded breaths to calm me, and put the clothes on. Aware as I did so, that I wouldn't be able to hold those thoughts off forever.

I read the whole letter one more time, trying to decide what to do. First, I had a decision to make. My diet. Humans or Animals. I knew right away that I did not want to harm anyone, but I also knew that sticking to my vegetarian diet was going to be very hard alone. The Cullen's still struggled with it after fifty years, and they also had each other for support. I had no idea what to expect, I would have to come back to this dilemma later.

I also knew that I had to leave. Even if the letter hadn't said anything, I knew I couldn't take the risk. I couldn't be near people right now, especially not people that I knew and loved. I tried to think about what to do. Where to go? I was alone, and was trying to become a vegetarian vampire. I laughed at the irony in that sentence. When I wanted it, I couldn't have it. Now, I had it, but I didn't want it to be like this. And it's not like I could go and just find the Cullen's. Even if I knew how to find them, it's not like they wanted me anymore, and I wasn't about to go a force myself onto them.

However, I did try to think about some of the things they had mentioned to me about vampires. I hoped that it might help me reach some type of decision about what to do now. The memories were a bit muffled, so it took a while to sort through them, but they were a lot clearer than any of the other memories I had.

It was at least a full minute before the answer came to me, and when it did I gasped in shock. I couldn't go to the Cullen's for help, but there was one other coven that could help me with my situation, one that I knew I could trust. The Denali's, they would be able to help me with my thirst and control. It was also very isolated in Alaska, so I wouldn't be that much of a danger to people. The more I thought about it, the better the idea seemed. The only drawback I could think of was I didn't know exactly where to find them.

That didn't really concern me, however, because I knew that with my vampire senses I should be able to pick up the trail of one of them. I was also slightly worried that they wouldn't help me because of their close relationship to the Cullen's, but I pushed those thoughts aside for now.

With that taken care of, I really only had one thing left to deal with. The thirst. An intense burning had already started to make itself known in the back of my throat. I knew that I would need to hunt soon, and that it couldn't wait until I got to Alaska. The only problem was that I didn't have a clue how to hunt. I had asked Edward on many occasions, but his answer was always the same. A flat out no, he refused to tell me anything on the subject, and he also tried his hardest to stop his family from doing the same. I tried to think back to see if there was anything that would help me, when I remembered something.

_We had been at the Cullen's watching a movie with Alice and Jasper when I had asked him, the movie had mentioned something about hunting. "Will you let me see you?" _

_Two pairs of humorous eyes and one pair of furious eyes stared back at me. Alice and Jasper were both used to me asking Edward this, as well as many of the other Cullen's. _

"_No." he had said with finality._

"_Please," I begged, using my best sad face and giving him a kiss on the cheek._

"_Absolutely not," he replied._

"_But I'm going to need how to do it eventually," I said._

"_Not if I can help it," he muttered, before stocking off to his piano and starting to play loudly. I groaned. _

_Alice and Jasper had let out a huge laugh then. And, to my utter shock, Jasper had the leaned over Alice and whispered, "It's all about instincts. You just need to trust yourself. It's hard to explain, but you should just know how to do it. I might take a little practice, but all your need to remember is to follow your instincts. They will guide you."_

_He winked at me when he was finished, and I just stared back at him, dumfounded that he had actually answered the question. This had just sent them into peels of laughter again. _

Thank you Jasper, I thought as I ran deeper into the woods in the direction I sensed that I needed to go. I kept repeating 'just follow your instincts' over and over in my head, trying to be prepared for whatever would happen when my instincts kicked in.

I didn't have to wait long before I smelled a sweet, delicious scent a little further up from where I was running. I kept focusing on Jaspers words, listening as they told me to veer a little left from where I currently was. They told me I was getting closer, so I prepared myself for what was coming next.

I saw a herd of deer, and gave it no thought as I did what my instincts told me to do. I pounced.

**Hello my lovely Readers. I really hope that you are enjoying the story so far. Please let me know what you think about it in a Review. I really love reading all of the wonderful comments, even if it's constructive criticism. **

**Until next time,  
TFG**


	4. Alaska

**Disclaimer: None of these lovely characters belong to me. All rights go to the wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer.**

_Previously:_

_I saw a herd of deer, and gave it no thought as I did what my instincts told me to do. I pounced…_

I felt my tear sink into the soft flesh of it's neck, tearing away the skin and sucking the animal dry in seconds. And then doing it again, and again, and again.

When I finally felt full, I had managed to drain five deer. I looked around; I hadn't faired that badly for my first time. There were a few rips in my shirt, and there was a little bit of blood, but overall I still looked semi-presentable.

I quickly got rid of the evidence of my hunting; I didn't want to leave a trail. I didn't know too much about vampire ways yet, but I was pretty sure that leaving five dead deer lying around wouldn't be very good.

With that take care of; I was ready to do to Alaska. I knew that I needed to go to Denali, but I didn't exactly know where they lived there. In school, I had always been good at geography, which was something that I was immensely grateful for now. I roughly knew where Denali was, so I figured that once I was there I would be able to pick up the scent of one of them in the woods. I hoped that it wouldn't take me too long either. I thought about how fast I could now go. Running would be the fastest option, and since I wouldn't be able to be near any humans in the foreseeable future, it was also pretty much my only option.

It would probably take be about a day to get to Denali, so if I left now, I would hopefully be able to find them by the following evening. With my next step in mind, I started to run north towards Denali.

I was thinking about many different things while I watched the trees swirl by. It was very different running by yourself rather that on the back of another vampire. I could also now appreciate why it was so easy for the Cullen's to avoid trees and other things in their path. With my new sight, I was able to quickly see if anything was in my path and move before I hit it. Besides, even if I did run into something, it would be it getting hurt, not me.

I was also slightly worried about what would happen if I found the vampires. I knew that the Denali's were very close with the Cullen's. They considered each other family. Would they turn me down because of family loyalty? Would they tell the Cullen's what happened? I didn't think that I was prepared to be rejected by them again; they had made it clear that they didn't want me in their life, and I loved them enough to respect their wishes. I tried to think of other things I could do if I wasn't able to stay in Denali, but I couldn't. So, I just settled for hoping that I would be allowed.

After that, I mostly enjoyed the high speed run through the Canadian and Alaskan woods. I was always thinking something, but most thoughts were to unimportant to care about.

When I finally reached the woods outside of Denali, I slowed and then stopped. I looked around for a bit, and searched for a vampire scent with no luck. I didn't give up though; I just kept searching, hoping that I would eventually find something.

It was hours later when I finally heard something, two vampires approaching. Fast.

***ALICE POV***

I was waiting on the little bench outside the men's change rooms, getting more and more impatient with every passing minute. He was taking way to much time, especially for a vampire. "Jazzy are you almost done? Come out so I can see the shirt." I asked, sending him on a wave of impatience that I knew he would be able to detect.

"It's purple." He responded.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," I said sarcastically. "Now come out so I can see it on you."

"Didn't you already have a vision of it?"

"Well, yes," I admitted. "But that's not the same as seeing it on a real life model."

"Alice," he whined.

I sent him another wave of impatience. "Jasper Hale! Come out of the damn dressing room right now! I want to…" My voice trailed off as I slipped into a vision.

I saw Bella wondering through the woods…alone. She seemed to be looking for something, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't see what it was. I was overcome by sadness, grief and panic. Bella. Our Bella was back, but what was she doing in the woods? It was then that I came back out of the vision.

I felt Jasper's arms around me, shaking my shoulders slightly. His concern about my emotions finally overcoming his embarrassment about the shirt.

"What Alice?" he demanded. "What did you see?"

I looked up into his eyes. I wasn't supposed to be seeing her, so I didn't quite know how he would react. "B-B-Bella," I said slowly.

He was silent for a second, and then he groaned. "You weren't supposed to be looking for her. You promised."

I was starting to get mad, "I wasn't looking for her," I said harshly. "The vision came to me. I can't help that. I care about her a lot too. I didn't try to see it. I just did." I started to panic a little when I thought about the vision again.

He finally believed me after sensing my worry and panic, as well as truthfulness. He also began to see how serious the situation was, and was starting to get worried himself. He cared about Bella a lot too, all of us did. "What did you see?" he asked again more calmly, using his power to send me waves of calm and love.

"She was here in the woods in Denali. I don't know why or how, but she was alone. We have to help her." My voice was rising again, so he sent me more calm waves. 

He nodded his head, and I could tell he was worried. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yes," I said. "It's not that far from here."

"Ok," he said. "I'll go change, and then we can go get her."

I nodded my head, and he was gone and back in seconds, already wearing his original shirt. The purple one was in his hands. I knew he was stalling earlier, I thought. We headed back towards the store, and he pulled away from me for a second.

"I'm just going to put the shirt away," he said.

I smirked; he wasn't getting out of this one so easily. "That's ok, we're still going to buy it."

He looked at me, "But Bella…"

I smiled at him, the first time I had really done so in months. "I have to get her some warmer clothes. We can buy the shirt at the same time."

He didn't say anything, too happy about the fact that I was actually feeling happy again. I couldn't help it. I knew that I would be able to see my sister again soon. I hoped she wasn't too upset with me for not saying goodbye.

I grinned at him, and gave him a kiss. Then I pulled him towards the woman's clothing as fast as I could. We needed to find Bella as soon as possible. He was only too willing to come along.

We didn't talk as we raced through the woods only ten minutes later, going as fast as we could. My only thoughts were about getting to her, protecting her, and figuring out if she had gone absolutely insane.

It was then that Jasper broke me out my thoughts, "Are you sure she's her? I can't smell her," he asked.

That was odd, I thought. But I was sure that this was where she was. I nodded, so he kept on running beside me. It was about two minutes later when we finally saw her, she wasn't facing us.

We both stopped, and I tentatively took a tiny step towards her after glancing up at Jasper. "Bella?" I called out hesitantly.

She turned around, and both up us froze in shock. "Alice?" she asked incredulously, obviously just as shocked as us.

I could only nod. The rest of me was frozen, staring at her. She was a vampire.

**Hello my lovely readers. I really hoped you all liked reading this chapter, because I had a lot of fun writhing it! Please let me know what you think in a review.**

**Also, thank you so much to everyone who has already reviewed, favorited or followed this story or myself. Your support and thoughts are what always encourage me to keep writing. Thank you so much for everything, it means the world to me!**

**Until next time,  
TFG**


	5. Bella

**Disclaimer: I really wish that my name was Stephanie Meyer, but it's not, so sadly I don't own Twilight.**

I wasn't facing them when they entered the clearing. But when I heard one of them speak, I turned around.

She had taken a tentative step towards me, "Bella? What are you doing here?"

I froze, it was Alice. Alice and Jasper were both standing right in front of me, frozen with shock.

"Alice?" I said, shocked. She nodded her head.

We just stared at each other for a bit, all of us equally shocked to see the other.

It was a full minute before she said anything. "You're a vampire?" she finally managed to get out.

I kept starring at them. It's not like I was mad, or even upset to see them, in fact I was glad to see them. It's just, I didn't really understand, why were they so happy to see me. They left me…

"I guess I am," I said.

She seemed to have unfrozen at that, because she was soon talking a mile a minute asking me questions. "But How? When? Are you ok? I didn't see it. Why couldn't I see it? What Happened? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine Alice." I said, wondering why she was so curious.

"What happened?"

I debated for a second, how much was I ready to tell them? "Laurent," I said slowly.

They both hissed, but I continued. "I was hiking, and I stopped in the meadow." I didn't specify what meadow it was, but I could see both of their eyes widen in recognition. "He found me, and he was thirsty. He…bit me, but before he could finish the wolves interrupted him."

"Oh, Bella," she said sympathetically. "When?"

"I woke up yesterday," I said softly.

"Wolves?" Jasper asked.

I looked up at him for the first time, and felt my eyes widen in shock as I saw the crescent shaped marks covering his body. He smiled at me reassuringly, so I continued. "The Quileute Wolves. Your family has a treaty with them."

"I thought they were extinct," he muttered to himself.

Alice looked back at me with concern, "Are you sure you're alright? Wolves. I can't believe that you actually found wolves? I swear you really are a danger magnet."

I smiled slightly, "Yes, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I would have stopped it if I could. I didn't see it though. I'm really sorry Bella."

"It's fine," I said. "No harm done."

They both stared at me incredulously. "I'm sorry too, for coming here. I didn't mean to intrude, and I can leave. I wasn't looking for you, I swear."

The both looked at each other, with panicked expressions. "Leave?" Alice asked with a hurt expression.

I looked at her confused. She wanted me to stay? "Well, yes? Unless you didn't want me too…" I trailed off.

Now Alice and Jasper were the ones that looked confused. "Would you at least come back to the house before you…leave. I know Carlisle and Esme would really like to see you." She pleaded.

I looked into her sad face; I really couldn't not listen to her. Besides, I thought. It would be nice to see Esme again. I missed my surrogate mother. "I guess I could do that," I said.

"Yay," she said. Excitedly running toward me. I took a reflexive step back, and she stopped. She looked a bit hurt. "I can't hug you?" she asked quietly.

I was puzzled, why would it matter to her. "Umm, sure" I said. Before I could finish the sentence she was hugging me. I hugged her back, but stopped when she started to squirm.

"Carefully, Bella," she said. "You're a bit stronger that I am right now."

That surprised me, "I am?"

She looked at me," You really don't know that much about newborns? Do you?"

"Are they different?"

It was Jasper that answered, shaking his head in disbelief. "Yes, but don't worry. We can explain everything to you at the house."

"Oh, ok." I said.

Alice grabbed my arm, "Come on Bella, let's go."

With that, the three of us started to run. I was following slightly behind them, and saw as Alice reached for her phone. I didn't pay too much attention to the call, but I caught the words, "Carlisle" and "Visitor."

When she hung up, she spoke to me. "I didn't tell them who it was. I saw that it would go better as a surprise. "

"Ok," I said quietly. Getting a little nervous about how everyone would receive me. I was really worried about one Cullen in particular.

As if Alice could read my mind, she said, "Don't worry, they're the only ones home. Emmett and Rosalie went out on a hunting trip for a few days with the Denali's. They'll be back sometime tomorrow."

That eased my worries a bit. Rosalie wasn't my biggest fan, and I wasn't quite sure if I was ready to see her yet.

I wasn't really paying attention to what Alice and Jasper were talking about, but tuned in when I realized they were talking about me.

"How's she feeling?" Alice asked him in vampire speed.

"She's feeling-"

"Perfectly fine," I interrupted.

They both turned to look at me, shocked and a little bit embarrassed that I heard them. I pointed to myself, "Vampire, Remember?"

Alice's face turned apologetic, "We're so sorry Bella? That'll take a bit of getting used to."

I just smiled at her. I wasn't mad, and it was going to take a bit of getting used to for me as well.

We kept running for about another ten minutes or so before we slowed and stopped at another clearing in the woods. I gasped at what was before me. There were two of the most beautiful houses that I had ever seen. The exteriors were done in various shades of white and wood, and I was sure that the interiors would be just as beautiful.

I gasped, and Alice turned around smiling at me. "You like?" she asked.

"It's…wow!" I said, in awe.

"I know," she replied, before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door. I started to get nervous again, but before I could do anything, I felt myself get very calm. I smiled gratefully at Jasper. He winked at me.

I heard Alice knock once on the door before opening it. I took a deep breath and slowly followed her inside. I was unsure about what the next few hours would bring, but I really hoped that everything would be fine.

**Hello my lovely readers. I really hope you liked this chapter. I found it a little bit difficult to write, but I think everything worked out in the end. Please let me know what you think in a review!**

**Until next time,  
TFG**


	6. The Truth

**Disclaimer: Only Stephanie Meyer owns these wonderful characters, not me.**

"Esme, Carlisle," Alice called out as we entered the house, "We're home."

I could hear Carlisle walking down the stairs, and Esme walking towards us from another room. "Hello Alice, Jasper. Now who is this mysterious visitor that you want us to meet we've been very cur-"

She froze when she saw me, and Carlisle hurried down the stairs towards us. He also froze.

"B-Bella?" Esme asked.

I nodded, and before I knew it she had engulfed me in a warm hug. "Oh sweetie, what happened? Are you ok?"

I smiled at her, "I'm fine Esme."

Carlisle also smiled at me, "You've given us a bit of a shock, Bella," he said, as he too gave me a hug. "How old are you?"

"A day."

Esme gasped in shock, and then pulled everyone into the living room. She made us all sit so that we could talk. I decided now was as good a time as any to tell them what happened.

"I decided to go hiking to the meadow," I said. "One minute I was alone, and the next Laurent was there. We talked for a bit, and then he-"

I hesitated for a second. This was where I had to decide how much to tell them, everything or most of it.

"He said he was hungry. The next thing I knew he had bitten me, but before he could finish the wolves arrived and he got scared. He tried to run, but he didn't make it very far. The wolves killed him. I gave into the burning after that, and the next thing I remember is waking up there three days later. This backpack was beside me, and there was a note attached to it." I grabbed the note and gave it to Carlisle.

He read it out loud to everyone, and Esme hugged me very tightly. She had tearless sobs running down her cheek.

Everyone was quiet after that, and then Carlisle spoke, "It's all true," he said. "We made a treaty with the last pack of wolves, I hadn't known that there was another generation of them however. I thought the line had died out with Ephraim." He went on to explain all of the rules to me, just in case.

They had added Alice and Jasper to the treaty when they joined the family in 1950, but we hadn't expected to be adding anyone else. "Oh course, I'll have to speak with Sam now," Carlisle said, "To make sure that you are covered under the terms. And to thank all of them for what they did, what our family wasn't there to do."

He looked at me as he said that, "We are so sorry Bella. We should have been there to protect you."

I looked at all of them, "There's no need to be sorry. It's done and I'm ok with it,"

Esme smiled at me again, her arms still wrapped around my shoulders. I didn't think she would ever want to let go.

We sat there talking for another couple of hours. I asked what they had been doing since I last saw them, and learned how all but one-nameless-member of the coven had moved here for a bit. I also learned that they were soon planning to move to Ithaca so that Carlisle could teach at the university there. Alice also told me how she had been doing some personal research on her past, but hadn't had much luck yet.

Jasper also told me about his past. I was shocked to learn about how he got all those scars. He told me all about newborns, and the new rules that I would have to follow.

When they sky began to get darker, Alice offered to show me to my room.

I looked at her in surprise, "Oh, Alice you misunderstood me, I'm not staying,"

She and the rest of the Cullen's all looked at me surprised. "You're not?" she asked sadly. Where will you go?"

I shrugged, "I'm not really sure. I came up to see if Tanya would help me with my diet, but I can't stay anymore."

They still looked confused. "Why not?" Alice asked.

I looked at her, was she going to make me spell it out for her. It was already painful enough. "Well I'm not going to force myself on you guys, and you don't want me anymore…so…"

I stopped talking when I saw their shocked faces. Esme was crying now, and Alice looked puzzled, "Why wouldn't we want you? Why would you think that?"

I looked at them, "Well that's why you left. You didn't want me anymore. That's what he told me." I said.

Alice looked shocked, "That's what he told you?" she whispered.

I nodded my head, and she started to cry. I looked to Jasper, confused. "That's not what he told us," he explained gently. "He said that you didn't want us around anymore. You didn't feel safe anymore. I am so sorry about that by the way. It was an accident."

I stopped him from continuing, "That's what he told you?" I asked softly.

When Jasper applied with the affirmative, I was shocked. "It's not true. I never wanted you to leave. I can't believe he lied. I'm sorry for making you think that, but it was never true."

Alice started to laugh, "You're sorry? It's us that should be apologizing to you for my idiot brother's mistake. He lied to us too; we never would have left otherwise. What else did he say?"

I couldn't look at them when I replied, "He took me into the woods, and then he told be that you had all left and that he didn't love me anymore."

Esme started bawling. Carlisle froze. Jasper started sending me ways of love and happiness. Alice started shaking. I looked at her warily. "He left you in the woods after he said he didn't love you?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"I WILL KILL HIM," she screamed, still shaking. The rest of the family looked livid too. Esme pulled me into a tight hug, and just stayed there holding me.

After a long while, everyone had visibly calmed down. They were still mad and upset, but it was no longer as prominent.

Esme's voice still shook, "I promise you Bella, that none of that is true. We all love you very much, and want you to stay with us. We want you to be a part of this family, we want you to be Bella Cullen."

I looked around the room, still shaken from finding out the truth. I saw them all smiling at me and nodding in agreement. I thought about it, but I knew my decision all along.

"I'd love to," I said.

Everyone smiled at me. Carlisle and Esme hugged me. Alice squealed and started about everything we could together as sisters. I groaned when she mentioned shopping, but didn't let it get to me. I was too happy about being a Cullen, and wouldn't let a little bit of shopping get in the way. Jasper sent me waves of happiness, and also hugged me.

"It's so nice not have to worry about killing you," he said jokingly.

I smirked, "I'm glad."

Alice interrupted us. "Can I please show you your room now? Carlisle's calling Rose and Emmett to come home, and I wanted to help you get settled first. Please? Please? Please?"

Jasper and I both laughed, and I nodded. Alice cheered, and the next thing I knew, I was being pulled up a set of stairs.

We stopped outside a large mahogany door, and Alice opened it. I stopped for a second, before I took a slow, deep breath, and stepped into my new life.

**Hello my lovely Readers. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I think it turned out pretty good. Please let me know what you think in a Review! **

**Until next time,**

**TFG**


	7. Rosalie Returns

**Disclaimer: It really is to bad that I don't own twilight…**

I slowly walked into the room, my room. It was beautiful; Esme had done a really great job with it. It had cream paint on the walls, with exposed wood running up one of the walls. I could see a large bathroom hiding behind another door, and as I could not see the closet, I assumed that it was in the bathroom too.

Alice had stopped near the door and watched me as I took everything it. "Do you like it?" she asked.

I shook my head, and she smiled, "Love it?" she asked.

I nodded, "It's amazing Alice, I absolutely love it."

She smiled, "Great,"

There was a small pause in conversation, and I put my small bad down on the bed. I laughed as she cringed; she was still the same old Alice. "I can't believe that's all you have," she said. "We'll have to get you some more clothes and books and music soon. Obviously you can't get them yet because of the bloodlust, but it will give me an excellent excuse to shop."

I couldn't help but cringe at part of what she said, "Oh, Bella. Please tell me that you aren't still going to object to more clothes. I know that you don't want me to spend money on you, but you are officially part of the family now, so the money actually belongs to you now too."

"No, Alice," I said. "You misunderstood, It's not the clothes. In fact, I'll even try to be more open to fashion now. It'll be something fresh and new for me. It's just…I don't really listen to music anymore."

Alice froze for a second, and then came over and gave me a big hug. It would have crushed me had I still been human. "Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have left if I had known. I never wanted to hurt you like this. All I ever wanted was a sister. Will you ever forgive me? I promise, no music or anything else to make you sad. I just want for you to be happy."

I smiled, "Alice, you didn't do anything and of course I forgive you, and everyone else. I just want to move on. Do you think you can help me with that?"

Alice laughed, "I can definitely help, especially with your newest chosen therapy."

I looked at her puzzled, "Shopping, silly!"

We both laughed, and I strangely found myself excited and looking forward to it. I new that I needed to move on, and starting out my new life with a new hobby might be just what I need. Especially if I can have the help of an expert.

Alice moved back towards the hall, "I'll give you some time to yourself, while I get things organized for Rose and Emmett. I've seen that it will go pretty well, she'll be angry at first but after that she'll just sulk. It's the best we could have really hoped for. Don't worry though, I see that she'll warm up in time."

"Thanks Alice," I said. She smiled and left. When I finally had the room to myself, I sat down on the bed; my mind was still processing what had happened.

After a while, I got up and decided to unpack my bag. I had taken the clothes out to wear, so all that was left in it was the books and the note from Sam. There was a small desk in the corner of the room, so I decided to put the books there.

I was about to close the bag, when something shiny caught my eye. I pulled it out and realized that it was a family heirloom, my great-great-great grandmothers necklace. My mother had given it to me for my sixteenth birthday. It was very simple, a silver chain with a 'w' attached. There were some small stones fitted in the 'w' too. I had never worn it before, but figured that it might be nice to have something to remind me of my past. I slipped it into a smaller pocket on the backpack.

I explored the room a bit more, but eventually decided to have a quick shower while I waited. It was nice to feel the warm water flow over my cool skin. When I got out of the shower, I saw an outfit on the counter beside me. I could smell Alice's scent, and smiled as I put it on. It was a perfect fit like always, and I still wondered how she did it.

After that, I went downstairs and visited with Esme for a while we waited for Emmett and Rosalie to come home. I was sure that Jasper could tell that I was nervous, but he didn't say anything, for which I was very grateful.

Alice joined us after a bit, and we talked about what they had been up to since they left. She didn't mention Edward's name, but implied that he had gone of on his own for a bit. She also said that they were planning to move to Ithaca soon, and Esme began telling me all about her plans for their house there.

It was about an hour later when I heard the sounds of two people approaching at a run. I assumed that it was Rosalie and Emmett. I could hear as Carlisle and Jasper went out to explain that we had visitors. He didn't tell the who it was, because Alice had seen that it would go better if they were surprised, but I wasn't very convinced that it would go well either way.

There was some shuffling outside, and they I could hear four people entering the house and coming towards where we were. Esme squeezed my shoulder in silent support.

About a second later Rosalie came into view, followed closely by Emmett. They both froze, and there was five seconds of absolute silence and stillness. Then a voice screeching, "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?"

_Well,_ I thought to myself. _That could have gone better._

**Hello my lovely readers. What did you think? Did you like it? What about Rosalie's reaction to Bella? And that necklace that Bella found? Let me know what you think in a Review, and also thank you very much to everyone who had already reviewed/followed/favorited this story or myself! You motivate me to keep going! **

**Until next time,  
TFG**


	8. The Call

**Disclaimer: I only wish that I was Stephanie Meyer and that I had created Twilight.**

_**Previously:**_

_About a second later Rosalie came into view, followed closely by Emmett. They both froze, and there was five seconds of absolute silence and stillness. Then a voice screeching, "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?"_

"Rose," Alice said. "She's a-"

"I KNOW SHE'S A VAMPIRE ALICE. I CAN SEE THAT WITH MY OWN TWO EYES!"

"Bella!" Emmett exclaimed, unfreezing and coming over to give me a bone-crushing hug.

I winced slightly and my eyes widened slightly in fear, memories of my transformation running through me as I saw just how big and strong he was. I had to keep reminding myself that it was Emmett who had his arms wrapped around me, and that he would never hurt me. I didn't think that anyone saw my panic, but I noticed Rosalie looking at me funny, so she must have seen. I hoped she wouldn't say anything about it.

Or, I may have just imagined her seeing it, because the next second she was screaming at me again. "YOU! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE? YOU DIDN'T WANT US! YOU THOUGHT WE WERE DANGEROUS AND YOU DEMANDED THAT WE PICKED UP AND LEFT IMMEADIATLY! WHAT? NOW THAT YOU'RE A VAMPIRE AND HAVE NOWHERE ELSE TO TURN YOU COME RUNNING BACK TO US? NOW WE'RE SUDDENLY GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU BECAUSE WE CAN NO LONGER HURT YOU? SERIOUSLY! HOW DESPICABLE? YOU DON'T WANT US IN YOUR LIVES AND THEN WHEN YOU NEED HELP YOU COME RUNNING BACK TO US. WELL GUESS WHAT? WE DON'T WANT YOU!"

"Rose!" Alice said to her. "What are you doing?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Just telling her how it is. She didn't want us, so why would we want her?"

Alice charged at her, but didn't make it very far because Jasper had caught her around the waist and sent her calming waves.

Esme was tearlessly sobbing by now, so I wrapped my arms around her. Carlisle had walked behind us on the couch, and had his hands on her shoulders.

"I think we need to talk about this as a family," Carlisle said. "Why doesn't everybody sit down?"

Everybody sat but Rosalie, she was glaring at Carlisle. They were like this for a minute, before she relented and went to sit in Emmett's lap, still glaring at me. Carlisle sat down on the couch beside Esme, and then started to talk.

He looked right at Rosalie and said, "Edward lied."

Rosalie said nothing, but she was only frowning now.

Carlisle continued, "Bella was never scared of us, and she never wanted us to leave. Edward told her that we didn't care about her anymore, and that we didn't want her.

Emmett's jaw dropped, and Rosalie looked very surprised to hear this, but Carlisle didn't give either of them a chance to interrupt.

"He also told her that he didn't love her."

Rosalie's jaw didn't drop, but she looked towards me with a softer expression. "Did he really?"

I nodded my head.

Rosalie was thoughtful for a minute. She had a weird expression on her face, but it didn't seem to be directed to anybody who was present. If I had to guess, it was probably meant for the one Cullen who was absent. "And you were never scared of us, you didn't want us to leave?"

"No," I said softly. "I loved having all of you in my life." I didn't admit it to her, but she did slightly scare me. Her face always represented the expression if looks could kill.

Rosalie was thoughtful for a minute, and then she looked around at everyone before she settled her eyes on me. "Well then Bella," she said. "Welcome to the family."

Everybody's expressions were shocked, but all were happy. Emmett was bouncing in his seat in excitement about his new baby sister. He looked a Rosalie with a pleading expression. She laughed, and said, "Ok, Emmett."

He whooped, and was out of his seat a second later hugging me. I didn't wince this time, but my eyes still widened as I thought about his strength and what had happened to me. It was irrational, because I knew that Emmett would never hurt me, but I was still scared.

I saw Rosalie looking at me curiously, and I knew that she had defiantly noticed something this time. She didn't say anything though, so maybe I was wrong.

Once everyone was back in their seats, Rosalie spoke again. "So, What do we do now?"

"Well," Carlisle said. "First we need to decide what to do about Irina."

"Irina?" Emmett asked.

"Laurent was the vampire that bit me," I said. "He ran into me while he was hunting."

Rosalie and Emmett hissed. "That isn't going to go well Carlisle," Rosalie said. "You know how close the two of them were, even if Tanya didn't approve."

"Were they like, um, together?" I asked nervously.

"No," Carlisle said. "They weren't mates, or else he wouldn't have been able to leave like that. But, they were very good friends. She will be very upset about his demise."

Rosalie broke the silence that had over taken the room, "Well, we could-"

She was cut off when Alice slipped into a quick trance, and came back with a look of sheer panic on her face. "That can wait everyone," she said. "We have a bigger problem right now."

Everyone looked at her questioningly, but she looked straight at me. "Charlie's about to call."

There was silence after that, which was cut off by a loud high-pitched noise. Everybody froze. _Bring. Bring. Bring._

**Hello my lovely readers. THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of the wonderful reviews. They make my day and help encourage me to write faster. Also, a big thanks to all of the people who have followed of favorite my story. It means the world to me, thank you so much!**

**I really hoped you liked this chapter, so please let me know what you think in a Review!**

**Also, the Sochi Olympics start in one week. Good luck to all countries!**

**GO, **_**(Insert your county name here),**_** GO**

**Until next time,  
TFG**


	9. Charlie

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, not me!**_

_**Bring. Bring. Bring.**_

Everyone was looking around at each other and then at Alice as we tried to decide what to do about Charlie. Alice was slipping in and out of visions, but she hadn't found anything. She just kept muttering, "It's fuzzy."

Jasper must have sensed my confusion, because he started to explain. "Whenever there are still decisions to be made, Alice can't clearly see what will happen. In this case, we haven't decided what to do about the phone, and Charlie probably hasn't decided what to say."

"Oh," I said. My thoughts were spinning, I was scared because of what Charlie would be going through, and I was sad that I wouldn't be able to see or help him anymore.

"Yes," Alice shouted suddenly. Everybody turned to look at her expectantly. "Esme, you should answer the phone. He'll want to talk to you, but you need to get upset and put Carlisle on. We decided to visit our friends in Alaska before we head south like we said. "

"What's he going to say, Alice?" Esme asked quietly.

"No time." Alice muttered quietly. She was already on her feet and running to the phone. She was back seconds later and she thrust the phone into Esme's waiting hand. "Just answer and be very surprised. Remember, the story is that it was a bear Attack."

Esme nodded and answered the phone, but before I could focus on what she said, Emmett interrupted.

"What kind?"

I looked at him with utter confusion, "What?"

"The bear," he looked at me while grinning, "What kind was it? Grizzly? Black? Brown? Polar?

"Emmett!" Rosalie said sharply. "She gets the point."

Emmett grinned at me. I looked over to the person who seemed to be my new vampire-translator?

"Emmett was mauled by a bear," Jasper explained. "It's made him very…excitable…about them in this life. He rather enjoys to play with his food now."

I started to laugh, "Oh," I said. I looked over at Emmett, "I have no idea. Does it really matter?"

Rosalie groaned, and everyone else except Emmett rolled their eyes. He sat there frozen, "Does it really matter? Of course it matters Bella. Seriously, how on earth could it n-"

"Emmett," Jasper said, inclining his head towards Esme. "Later."

Emmett nodded, and we all turned towards Esme and Carlisle.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen," My father's gruff voice said.

There was a seconds pause, "Charlie? Is that you?"

"Yes it is. I'm sorry to be calling but I thought the family deserved to know."

"Oh Charlie," Esme said. "It's so good to here from you again. It's been ages. But what's wrong?"

"Well…" he started to choke up.

"Oh no," Esme said. "Did something happen?"

"Bella," he said slowly. "She was attacked…by a bear. And well, she…she didn't make it."

The whole room was silent, even though they knew I was sitting right here. "Esme started to sob tearless sobs. "No. Oh, Charlie. " She broke off at this, and I could tell that she wasn't just pretending like Alice said. She truly was upset over what ad happened. And, I thought grimly. She didn't even know the half of it. That furthered my resolve to keep quiet, at least for a little bit longer.

Carlisle grabbed the phone from his wife, "Hello Charlie. What's the problem? My wife is sobbing right now, she can't even talk. What happened?

"Carlisle," he said. "Bella…she was attacked. She's dead."

Somehow, hearing it like that, so frank, made it seen very real to me. Carlisle was very quiet. "No," he said, and I had to give the Cullen's. They were really good actors, hopefully I would be able to pick up some tips from them. "Oh Charlie, I so, so sorry for he loss. I loved her very much; she was like a daughter to Esme and me. Is there anything we can do to help?"

Charlie was strong, and his voice didn't waver. "Oh no," he said. "No, everything's take care of. I actually called to see if you, or any of the family would like to come for the funeral. It's tomorrow, and I know that it's last minute, but I think that Bella would really like for some of you to be there."

Carlisle looked to Alice for confirmation, and she nodded sadly. "Of course Charlie. Esme and I will defiantly be there, and I would assume most of the children will come to."

"Great," Charlie said. "There's also going to be a vigil too, where her truck was found. Angela Webber organized it."

"We'll be there," Carlisle confirmed.

Charlie paused, "Will…will Edward be there?" Carlisle was taken aback by the venom in his voice. I actually was too.

"No," he said. "Edward is travelling now, he was accepted into a very strict music program in Brazil."

"Oh," Charlie said. "Well good for him. And thanks again, I'll see you tomorrow. You're all welcome to come back to my place if you'd like. It would be nice to catch up."

"Sure Charlie, that sounds great."

"Ok then," he said. See you tomorrow Carlisle."

"Goodbye Charlie, and we're all very sorry for our loss."

Carlisle hung up the phone, "So he said. Esme and I are going to go. And Alice, I assume that you will be going?"

She nodded. "So," Carlisle said. "Who's going to stay with-"

Rosalie interrupted him, "I'll stay with her." She volunteered.

Six pairs on incredulous eyes, including my own, turned to look at her. "What?" she asked, sounding surprised.

**Hello my lovely readers! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing so far. I love hearing from all of you guys, and it helps motivate me to write so much faster. Also to everyone how has followed or favorited me or the story thus far. Thanks a million, and please let me know what you think about this Chapter. What about how Rosalie volunteered to stay with Bella? **

**Until next time,  
TFG**


	10. The Denali's

**Disclaimer: I don't, and never will own Twilight.**

_Previously:_

_Rosalie interrupted him, "I'll stay with her." She volunteered. _

_Six pairs on incredulous eyes, including my own, turned to look at her. "What?" she asked, sounding surprised. _

"You'll stay with her?" Alice asked incredulously, "Voluntarily?"

Rosalie nodded her head, and looked at me, "That is if it is okay with you?" she asked.

I didn't answer for a second. I was momentarily shocked by her willingness to babysit me. I thought she hated me. "Um, sure." I said nervously. Maybe it would give us a chance to get to know the other better, now that I thought about it, I didn't know too much about Rosalie.

Carlisle still looked skeptical, "I guess that could work, but I'm still concerned. Bella's a newborn Rosalie; she is much stronger that you are. What if something were to go wrong?"

Rosalie opened her mouth to answer, but Emmett cut her off. "I'll stay with them." He offered.

I could tell most of the Cullen's visibly relaxed at his offer. Alice slipped into a quick vision and then nodded at Carlisle. "That works great then," he said. "And then Jasper can come with us to Forks."

Jasper nodded, and then added, "Remember that the Denali's will be here too, so if there's any problems I'm sure they would lend a hand."

Carlisle considered this, but Esme voiced the obvious problem, "But what about Irina?"

It was quiet as everyone thought about this. Alice, seeing my next question leaned over and explained, "Irina and Laurent had a very close connection. I believe that they were to become mates, they were very close, despite his obvious problems."

"Although," Rosalie said. "Tanya never approved of him, so at least we'll have her on our side."

Carlisle nodded, "That is true, but I would hate to upset her. They are family. Although, she is, I will hardly complain. I don't even know how he managed to make it to Forks without her realizing it."

Everyone agreed, but before anything else was said we could all hear many footsteps rushing towards the house. Alice slipped into a vision, "It's the Denali's," she said.

Everyone relaxed with those words. "They caught Bella's scent in the woods and are coming to check on us. She had barely finished her sentence when five vampires rushed into the room.

I didn't even have time to think before one of them was behind me with her fingers on my throat. I growled at the contact, and jumped up from my spot besides Esme hissing. The vampire had long, straight blonde hair, and she was looking at me curiously.

"Kate," Esme screamed at the vampire. "What are you doing?"

Kate looked embarrassed, just like a child would when their mother scolded them. "I thought she was a threat, but apparently not. Who is she?"

The room was very tense, the Cullen's all looked very angry, but I had no idea why. I was upset about he mistake, but I wasn't angry. Alice and Jasper looked ready to tear her to bits.

A small cough interrupted the exchange, "Carlisle, Who is this? Am I correct to assume that you know her?"

I answered for him, "I," I said, emphasizing the pronoun. "Am Bella."

She looked shocked for a second, and opened her mouth. No words came out.

"Yes, Tanya," Rosalie said exasperatedly. "As in THAT Bella,"

Tanya's mouth formed an 'o', "But she's a vampire."

"Yes Tanya," I said. "I am."

Tanya blushed in embarrassment, but was saved from saying something by the interruption of a dark haired vampire.

"Hello Bella, I am Carmen and this is my mate Eleazer," she said, gesturing to the man standing beside her. You have already met Kate and Tanya, and this is their other sister, Irina."

Irina nodded towards me, and Eleazer spoke, "Hello Bella, It is nice to finally meet you."

"Thank you, Eleazer," I said kindly.

It was quiet for a moment, but Eleazer kept looking at me funnily. Finally, Carlisle mentioned it.

"Is there a problem, my friend?"

Eleazer shook his head, "No," he said. "Not a problem exactly…but Carlisle. How on earth did you manage to find a shield?"

Most of the vampires in the room gasped, and I noticed many of the Cullen's and Kate look at me with some newfound respect in their eyes. I was really confused, what were they talking about. I decided to voice my question.

"A what?" I asked stupidly.

**Hello my lovely readers. I know this chapter was shorter, but it was the best place to cut it off. Don't be mad! I am planning to post the next one VERY soon!**

**Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback on my last chapter. Also thanks so much to everyone who has favorited or followed my story. I can't believe that I have over 100 followers, it's truly amazing. Thank you so much. Also, thanks for the reviews. I love hearing your feedback about the story, and they encourage me to write faster.**

**Until next time,**

**TFG**


	11. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will be Stephanie Meyer, so I will never own Twilight.**

**I would really like to address some of the issues that came up in the reviews, and I'll try to keep this as short as possible, but I would appreciate it if you read it…**

**Longer Chapters:** My style of writing is to write shorter chapters and to update more often. If you would like me to consider changing that, please let me know. That would mean longer chapters more infrequently. Also, this story is still in the beginning stages, so shorter chapters have been necessary to set up what is coming. I already have some much longer chapters written, so please keep that in mind.

**More Detail:** I was worried about that, but wasn't aware of what the readers thought. Now that I know, I'll keep that in mind. Also, once the story starts to develop more in the next few chapters, I promise there is more detail.

**We don't know anything about Bella's appearance or feelings**: Remember that Bella herself doesn't know much about her new appearance. All she has done as a vampire so far is run to Alaska and explain her story to the Cullen's. It hasn't completely sunk in to her what has happened yet, but don't worry…that will come! Also keep in mind that she is staying behind with Rosalie…the master of appearances.

**We don't know about Bella's Ability**: If you actually read the last chapter, you will know that Bella is a shield and that the explanation about her gift will be in THIS CHAPTER!

**VAMPIRES DON'T BLUSH:** I know, I made a little 'whoopsie' and I'm really sorry about that. I realized after the fact that Tanya couldn't have blushed, but thank you so much to the people that reminded me. I'm really sorry about that mistake, so please forgive me!

**You're Story is PATHETIC**: I'm very sorry that you feel this way, but you don't have to read it. If you really think that it's pathetic, please don't feel forced to. The only reason I write is so that others can enjoy my story.

**On than note, I LOVE getting reviews and hearing your feedback, but please make sure that it is constructive criticism. I have no problem if you point out mistakes, (I encourage it), but please don't be rude about it.**

**I'm very sorry about that long note, but I felt that it was important to address those topics. Thanks so much everyone, and please enjoy this chapter…**

_**Previously: **_

"_How on earth did you manage to find a shield?" Eleazar said._

_Most of the vampires in the room gasped, and I noticed many of the Cullen's and Kate look at me with some newfound respect in their eyes. I was really confused, what were they talking about. I decided to voice my question._

"_A what?" I asked stupidly._

Eleazar smiled kindly at me and motioned for everybody to sit down. "You are aware," he said, "about how some vampires have special abilities?"

I nodded, "Like how Jasper can sense emotions and how Alice can see the future?"

"Exactly," Eleazar said, nodding his head. "I have the ability to sense the abilities of other vampires. There is a type of gift called a shield. No two gifts are ever the same, but there are generally two different categories. Mental and Physical."

He turned his attention to Carlisle, "Have you ever met a shield?"

He nodded, "Once, when I was living with the Volturi. Renata was Aro's personal bodyguard. She could create a force field around herself and Aro that would confuse anybody who came into contact with it."

"She would be an example of a physical shield," Eleazar explained. "A physical shield generally has two…settings. On, where they are focusing their energy on producing a shield. And off, where they aren't shielding and are unprotected. You, Bella are a mental shield, which I can tell because you are blocking my ability completely. Mental shields are difficult, because almost nobody can determine what they are fully capable of. Their shields generally have many layers, which they can control individually after much practice. However, due to the complexity of their shields, many don't ever gain control over all of them. They are generally limited by the number of layers that their shield has, because that dictates how powerful they are and by the fact that they can only block mental gifts, not physical attacks. "

Carlisle was thinking very carefully about his old friend's words, "So," he said. "Basically you're saying that Bella had a yet found limitation on her gift that even you cannot sense."

Eleazar nodded, "You can practice, but it will likely take a long while to make a difference." He said, looking at me.

I nodded, " I have a question, why was-," I noticed Alice shake her head slightly from her spot on the couch. It was such a tiny movement that I don't think anyone else noticed it. I trusted Alice though, so I change my question immediately. There must have been a reason that she didn't want me to ask my original one. "Jasper able to influence my emotions?"

"And why wasn't Bella flat out on her back when I touched her?"

I looked at her curiously, "I still don't know what you can do."

Everyone laughed, "I can create an electric current around my body," she said.

I shuddered, and Eleazer explained. "Your gift Kate, doesn't physically pain anybody, you only create the illusion of pain in somebodies mind. Since Bella is a mental shield, she was able to block you. Jasper, and Alice, you gifts are the opposite. Jasper you actually use your gift to change a person's emotions, you don't just make them think about a different emotion. So, although your gift affects them, it's not a mental illusion. Alice, your gift had nothing to do with a person's mind. You are able to 'see' a potential path in their life. If, say, you were able to influence their path, that may be a different story. But, because your gift doesn't involve Bella's mind, she had no power to stop it.

Everyone nodded their heads in comprehension, but Alice still looked slightly puzzled and confused. This confusion turned to dread and anticipation when she looked up at me, and I panicked for a second. Did she know, I thought. But, before I could become scared, the vampire named Irina coughed.

"So how did B-you become a vampire?" She asked curiously.

Carlisle stopped smiling, and Rosalie grimaced. "I was bitten," I said cautiously. The other vampires rolled their eyes at me. "When I was out hiking, I was alone. He was hungry?"

"Do you know who it was, sweet child?" Carmen asked.

Carlisle quickly spoke before I could, "It was Laurent," he said, carefully looking at Irina when he said this. 'And unfortunately, the werewolves that live in the neighboring reserve killed him. We're so very sorry, Irina."

Irina hissed, and froze, and started to break down. Tanya and Kate growled. "Carlisle, how could you say such a thing? Surly that child is mistaken, it couldn't have been Laurent, he was changed. He was only going away to visit a friend."

Carlisle smiled gently, "Sadly, it is the truth Tanya. We are all very sorry, we know that you and Laurent were very close Irina."

Irina growled at all of us, "Close," she snarled. "WE WERE MATES."

I was shocked for a second, mates? He wasn't even a vegetarian, and he had lied to her."

It was quiet in the room until Elezaer spoke, "No you weren't," he said softly.

"Elezaer!" Tanya said, shocked at her old friends words. "How could you say such a thing? You saw the two of them together."

"I know Tanya," he said gravely. "But I can still say in the greatest of confidence that they were not mates, for a number of reasons."

Tanya gave him a glare that could rival one of Rosalie's, "EXPLAIN," she demanded.

"Well," he said. "To start, Irina had no qualms about Laurent leaving to visit his friend, and she was not longing to be nearer to him. I realize that she missed him, but there was none of the longing that exists between mates. She also had no idea that Laurent was dead, if they truly shared a mate bond then she would have realized it the second her other half ceased to exist. Finally, although she is very upset right now, she is not trying to seek revenge. If Laurent had truly been her mate, then she would have been trying to Avenge his death until the end of her time."

When he stopped talking, every vampire in the room was staring wide-eyed at him, and looking around at the others in the room. Finally, their eyes settled on Irina, each set realizing the same thing as Eleazer's words set in…they weren't mates.

**Hello my lovely readers. I really hoped you liked the chapter, and I'm ever so sorry about the delay. I was surprised with a trip, and then I had some serious writer's block when I got back. The bad news was that it took me much longer to update, but the good news was that I wrote some pretty good one-shots (if I do say so myself) to cure the 'blockage', most of which I hope to upload soon.**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story, and pleas let me know the answer to my question above about the updating times, and the length of the chapters. Thanks so much,**

**Until next time,  
TFG**


End file.
